Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyuga '''is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Hyuga Clan and Team Kurenai, and the descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki. She is also the Hyuga Clan's noblewoman and the girlfriend of world-famous hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Physical Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has a slender, fairly curvaceous figure and the customary white eyes of her clan, with a slight tint of lavender to them. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. Hinata's hair has a straight, hime-style cut, but lets her hair grow to hip-length. She also has short strands that frame her face to shoulder-length. Hinata wears a loose-fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants with a shuriken holster around her left thigh and black, low-heeled sandals. She even wears her black forehead protector around her neck. While off-duty, Hinata wears a casual outfit that consisted of brown capri pants, brown sandals, and a dark green, hoodless jacket with a fire symbol on the upper-right side of her chest. The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up to the middle of her forearms; the inside of the jacket was shown to be cream-colored. Hinata had a light-lavender blouse underneath. Personality Hinata is characterized as shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honorifics. She is also very gentle, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider as a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is shown to be incredibly empathic, and, because of her upbringing, is one of the very first characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desired to be acknowledged. Back in her childhood, as a result of her clan's high expectations as their heiress and her father's grueling training and him deeming her as a failure, Hinata had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However, she was shown to be a very hard worker (something that her father initially failed to notice), as she continuously strived to change herself for the better, though initially this lack of self-confidence would hinder her on even missions. As the series progressed, Hinata became more open about her opinion and confident overall, as she demonstrated a willingness on occasion to take decisive action than ever before. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her bravery, heroism, and confidence has extended to the part where she is willing to put her own life on the line for her village, friends, and family. The strongest amount of Hinata's new found confidence and bravery was displayed after Neji had died where, although shedding tears for her cousin's death, she was able to pull herself together and even prevent Obito Uchiha from breaking Naruto's spirit. Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto Uzumaki, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm, optimism, and his unyielding determination to protect his loved ones. As the series progressed, her admiration towards him grew into genuine care and affection, eventually leading her to fall in love with him. Hinata also has a strong faith in Naruto, believing that he will one day achieve his goal to become Hokage. During the invasion of Pain, Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto and was also willing to protect him, even at the cost of her own life. After Neji was killed by Obito, she pulled herself together despite the pain she was feeling so she could inspire Naruto once more not to give in or give up on himself, reiterating their shared '''nindo, which showed how far she has come. Her feelings for Naruto have ultimately become her greatest desire when they began a relationship fifteen months after the war. Hinata gets along well with her team-mates. Kiba has become one of her closest friends, and his actions toward her are often motivated by his concern for her, such as when he urged her to forfeit if she was matched against Neji or Gaara during the Chunin Exams. Kiba is also aware of her feelings for Naruto, as he tends to tease her a lot about them by embarrassing her by telling her Naruto is near when he isn't or pointing out when she blushes when thinking about Naruto. Shino possesses a quiet confidence in Hinata, and will make a point of assuring others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to her sensei, who is not only interested in Hinata's growth as a ninja but also as a person. She knows Hinata's personal struggles and unlike her demanding father, Kurenai tries her best to coach Hinata in ways in which she knows her pupil will best respond. After Hinata was knocked down for the final time by Neji in the Chunin Exams, Kurenai silently congratulated her student's resolve and perseverance. Like Kiba, Kurenai is aware of her affection to Naruto and encourages her to express herself to him. By the end of Part I in the Naruto series, Hinata was able to foster better relations with both Neji and her father and started training with them, as well as growing closer and stronger together as a family. Early History Synopsis The Prologue Arc Abilities Taijutsu Master: As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata specializes in close-range, unarmed combat. During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely and displays now a large variety of her clan's techniques. *'Gentle Fist': The Hyuga Clan's signature combat style, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system. It allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. However, when Hinata is first introduced, she is considered weak by Hiashi Hyuga's standards, being neither as strong nor as fast as Neji or her sister. However, she progress very quickly and is now deemed to be Neji's equal. **'Eight Trigrams Air Palm': A Hyuga Clan technique that creates a huge wave of chakra combined with strong air pressure that targets the opponent from a distance, yet still strikes vital points, able to deflect a few wooden spikes with it. **'Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms': A technique that can take advantage of Hinata's great flexibility and coordination to both attack and defend at the same time. It is the counterpart of the traditional Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. **'Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists': A high-level secret Gentle Fist technique taught only to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. *'Enhanced Reflexes': She also has fast reflexes, narrowly evading Neji by spinning out of the way when they nearly bumped into each other around a corner, surprising her cousin. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her feminine appearance and shy demeanor, Hinata shows incredible durability, able to continue fighting onwards despite reviving critical injuries and refusing to give up (mostly taking on Naruto's gutsiness to never give up). *'Enhanced Endurance': Aside from her durability, Hinata shows great resilience when facing against powerful opponents. Medical Ninjutsu: Hinata has some medical knowledge, being able to make a special ointment to assist in healing wounds. She is also capable of using her Byakugan and Gentle Fist for medical purposes, as seen when she relocated Naruto's shoulder in the Fourth Shinobi World War. High Chakra Power: As a member of the Hyuga Clan and a descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, Hinata possesses high amounts of chakra energy. After receiving Hamura's chakra, Hinata's chakra strength and reserves increased greatly, and has the ability to fly by using chakra. Her chakra is light-blue, but later turns purple after receiving Hamura's chakra. *'Masterful Chakra Control': After the Chunin Exams, Hinata trained harder to become stronger, developing in a way that took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown, in the Naruto anime, when she is training beside a waterfall, where she forms an orb of water around herself. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack a swarm of bees. Her new-found chakra control can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Hinata can freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique to attack and defend. In Part II of the Naruto anime, her chakra control has advanced enough to at least match a medical ninja, being one of four ninja selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to seal the Three-Tails. Ino, although trained as a medical ninja, had difficulty maintaining and controlling her chakra to sustain the seal, while Hinata managed with relative ease. Skilled Tracker: Hinata is a skilled tracker when she uses her Byakugan to expand her study of the area. Keen Intellect: Hinata has shown to be very intelligent, such as getting high scores during the Chunin Exams Writing Test. Talented Cook: According to Naruto, Hinata is a skilled cook when she made lunch for herself and Naruto. Talented Sewer: Hinata is very skilled in knitting, as she was able to knit the long red scarf she made for Naruto, and even re-sew it sometimes if the scarf is damaged. Dojutsu *'Byakugan': As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrate), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometers. She can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, for small objects within an area, and could also see in infra-red vision. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Hinata even accurately fired chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. In the Naruto ''anime, during her fight against Guren, Hinata demonstrates her new mastery of her kekkei genkai; Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of herself. However, Hinata was able to focus on her target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for her to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections. It was confirmed by Kakashi that Hinata can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought Tobi. Using her Byakugan, she could help Ino time and pinpoint her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Obito, saving Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee from the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb. Equipment 'Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment': Relationships Family *Hamura Otsutsuki (Ancestor, deceased) *Hyuga Clan Elder (Grandfather) *Hiashi Hyuga (Father) *Hinata's Mother (Mother) *Hizashi Hyuga (Uncle, deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga (Younger Sister) *Neji Hyuga (Cousin and surrogate older brother, deceased) *Future Hinata Hyuga (Future counterpart, deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Kurenai **Kurenai Yuhi (Sensei and mother figure) **Kiba Inuzuka (Best friend and teammate; acts like an older brother to her) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame (Best friend and teammate) *Hidden Leaf 11 **Naruto Uzumaki (Childhood best friend, teammate and boyfriend) **Sakura Haruno (Close friend and older sister figure) **Sai **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi **Rock Lee **Tenten *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Might Guy *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Shizune *Mecha-Naruto (Close friend) *Rukia Kuchiki (Best friend and maternal counterpart, close as sisters) *Byakuya Kuchiki *Lucy Heartfilia (Best friend and maternal counterpart, close as sisters) *Yukino Agria *Winry Rockbell (Best friend and maternal counterpart, close as sisters) Rivals *Neji Hyuga (also cousin) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha **Sho Uchiha **Tenrou Knights *** *Hell Legion **Mard Tartaros *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato/Pain **Konan **Zetsu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Hidden Sound Village Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes *''If all I do is run, I can't advance! *(To Mard Tartaros) Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chunin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Characters Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Shinobi Union Category:Team Heroes Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Allied Forces Category:Eight Man Squad Category:Grand Allies Games Participants Category:Allied Forces Prominent Members Category:Team Five Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters Category:Rescue Team Category:Team Naruto